Jack Atlas
Summary Jack Atlas started out as a child from the Satellite, and was great friends with Crow Hogan, Yusei Fudo, and Kalin Kessler, even forming a group with them called "Team Satisfaction". Everything was great until Jack would do the unthinkable, he would betray Team Satisfaction by risking the life of a cherished one and stealing Yusei's duel runner and his best card (Stardust Dragon) in order to pursue Neo Domino City, where he would become known as "The King", with his ace monster Red Dragon Archfiend. When he was the King he established fame and fortune, beating anyone who challenged him and forming a massive winning streak, but he would eventually have another run-in with Yusei Fudo, resulting in an inconclusive duel (that was later revealed that Yusei's Trap Card was going to win him the duel). In Yusei and Jack's next duel, Yusei would reign victorious and become the King of New Domino City (despite having no interest in the title and just wanting to get back at Jack). Jack would later repent for his cruel actions by joining Yusei in defeating the Dark Signers (being a fellow Signer himself) Jack would later become a righteous person, who would risk his life for his friends and even for a police officer he didn't know, resulting in Jack taking down a mob boss. His adventures with Yusei led him to help defeat the Dark Signers, become a member of Team 5DS, help defeat Team New World (who planned to destroy New Domino City), and become one of Yusei's greatest friends/allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Jack Atlas, King, Master of Faster, Sultan of Speed, Former King, World King Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Gender: Male Age: '''Should be around 19-21 before the final time skip, should be around 29 after the final timeskip '''Classification: Human, Professional Turbo Duelist, King of New Domino City, Signer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength and Durability, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1; with Crimson Dragon he was unaffected by Team New World's messing with time), Sealing (w/ Blazing Soul), Summoning (The Crimson Dragon can summon the Signer Dragons) Attack Potency: Street level (Is capable of harming Yusei Fudo) | Large Star level (The Crimson Dragon is the sentient embodiment of the Dragon Star, and should be superior to Antimony, who caused a star to go supernova and collapse into a black hole) | Large Star level (Absorbed the Red Nova, who was capable of stalemating the Crimson Dragon for extended periods of time) Speed: Athletic Human | FTL (Should be comparable to Yusei Fudo with the crimson dragon) | FTL (Should be comparable to Yusei) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class Durability: Street level | Large Star level | Large Star level Stamina: High (Can duel for hours while taking physical abuse) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Duel Monsters Cards, Duel Disk, Phoenix Whirlwind (his Duel Runner) Intelligence: Average, likely higher, expert duelist, has a hard time keeping a job that doesn't involve dueling. Weaknesses: Is arrogant, prideful, and stubborn. According to Yusei, when Jack goes on one of his righteous kicks there is no getting some sense into him. Key: Base | With Crimson Dragon | With Red Nova Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Card Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Trap Users Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Duelist Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Brawlers Category:Bikers Category:Orphans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4